1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling an active vibroisolating support device, which suppresses vibrations transmitted from an engine to a vehicle body by energizing an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-252553 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2011-252553A”) discloses a technology for suppressing vibrations transmitted from an engine to a vehicle body by energizing an actuator. More specifically, JP2011-252553A reveals an active vibroisolating support device that suppresses vibrations of a vehicle body caused by rolling natural vibrations of an engine, which are generated during a motoring period of the engine ranging from a time when the engine starts to be cranked to a time when the engine is fired for the first time. JP2011-252553A also discloses a control apparatus for controlling the active vibroisolating support device.